


Vows for a Hawk

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's wedding vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows for a Hawk

Natasha was nervous. Nervous that he wouldn’t laugh at her jokes and that no one would understand what she meant. Or worse, that now would be one of those times when she could only manage to speak in Russian. However, she was determined to say what she had memorized for the man that she loved.

"I promise, to always translate what I say in Russian. Though, it may take a while for me to get to a point where I can speak English again." She paused there to laugh lightly, as she ducked bit her lip and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I promise to always love and care for you….And never force you to sleep on the couch. No matter what you do or say." Natasha couldn’t help but flash a grin at Clint then, before she continued. "And last, but definitely not least, I promise to rescue you from any and all missions that go south. Wither I was supposed to be with you or not."

The Russian smiled at her archer, once more biting her lip and waited to hear what he would say to her in return.


End file.
